


Curiosos días con B1A4

by auracax



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fic, Gen, b1a4 - Freeform, capitulos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el macknae se siente dejado atrás, cuando parte de los miembros reciben mas atención y logros, cuando un muy comprensivo líder hace aparición, nace esta historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosos días con B1A4

Era una noche en el dormitorio de B1A4, y un curioso Gongchan está preocupado porque no tiene muchas lineas en las canciones de B1A4, por lo que decide comentarle al lider, despertandolo de su tranquilo sueño.

 –Jin, Jin, despierta. –Decía Gongchan en un susurro, intentando no despertar a los demás–.

–Jin, tengo que decirte algo –insistía el menor con un tono un poco más alto–.

– ¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño. –despertó al fin el líder, bastante somnoliento y frotándose uno de sus ojos con su mano–.

–Jin, quiero tener más líneas. –Respondió Gongchan en tono serio, recostándose en la cama del mayor en tanto hablaba–.

–¿Me levantaste a esta hora solo para decirme eso? –decía Jin ya con más energía al hablar–.

–Jin, es que de verdad quiero cantar más, se supone que soy un cantante, no es que me sienta menos que ustedes, pero de verdad quiero cantar más tiempo en nuestras canciones. –siguió diciendo Gongchan–.

–Channie, no es hora para hablar de eso, ve a dormir. –dijo el mayor mientras regresaba a dormir–.

–Está bien, pero no quedará aquí. –terminó Gongchan con tono determinado mientras volvía a dormir–.

 Así transcurrió la noche en el dormitorio que el líder compartía con el maknae, y una preocupación aparecía en su mente,  ¿estaría el menor pasando por inseguridades? Al otro día definitivamente haría algo al respecto.

 

~º~º~º~

 

A la mañana siguiente, el impaciente Gongchan no esperó que terminaran de desayunar, y abordó el tema nuevamente. 

–Jin, quiero más lineas. –dijo Gongchan mientras desayunaban.

–Channie, en serio, por qué te preocupa tanto? –decía Jin en un tono comprensivo–.

–Es solo que quiero sentirme más como parte importante del grupo. –dijo Gongchan con un tono ligeramente triste–.

–Pero cómo puedes creer que no eres parte importante del grupo? Claro que lo eres, tienes un gran sentido del humor, bailas muy bien, cantas muy bien, tienes manejo de cámaras, eres muy comprensivo y sobre todo eres muy importante para nosotros y sabes que te queremos mucho, aun cuando cantes un segundo o la canción completa. –terminó de decir Jin con ese tono paternal–. Además, si quieres y es tan importante para ti, pues prometo que le hablaré al presidente, intentaré hasta que me escuche. De algún modo tengo que convencerlo para que haga notar más tu linda y enérgica voz. –le decía a gongchan, quien lo miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos a cada palabra que expresaba–.

–Jin, ¿en serio harías eso por mi?

fue lo ultimo que dijo gongchan antes que jin le regalara una sonrisa y regresaran a su desayuno normal, que tenían mientras los demás se preparaban para su presentación en inmortal song. Gongchan no cabía de la emoción, y la verdad es que él siempre había admirado a jinyoung, su capacidad de liderazgo, su comprensión, su inmenso talento al componer, escribir y producir, todas estas cosas lo hacían un artista completo, además tenia una voz muy hermosa que deleitaba a cualquiera que la escuchara. Pensar que esta persona era su amigo lo hacía muy feliz y que se preocupara tanto por él lo hacia sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

 

~º~º~º~

 

Sandeul, CNU y Baro estaban en el estudio de inmortal song, ensayando para su presentación de ese día, y cuando terminaron charlaron sobre su actividad del día.

–Se siente extraño solo nosotros 3 presentándonos, no les parece? –decía CNU a sus compañeros luego de terminar la exhaustiva practica para la grabación que tendrían en la tarde sandeul, Baro y él–.

–Tienes razón, es rarito presentarnos sin jin y channie, pero supongo que hay veces que va a tocar separarnos momentáneamente, de todos modos no es que siempre estaremos así. –respondió Sandeul en un tono maduro y todavía reposándose de la jornada–.

–Chicos, como la grabación es en la tarde, yo quiero aprovechar a ir a la casa a descansar, ustedes qué dicen? –preguntó CNU a Baro y Sandeul–.

–Opino igual, estoy muerto del cansancio y el sueño. –apoyó Baro mientras sandeul hacía una seña que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo–.

–Bueno, vamos, el día es largo. –dijeron al unísono los tres muchachos–.

 

~º~º~º~

 

De vuelta al dormitorio, no encontraron a nadie y decidieron que simplemente descansarían.

 

–Oh, no hay nadie en el dormitorio –dijo Sandeul al no ver a los otros dos miembros.

–Que extraño, creí que al no tener actividades los chicos estarían aquí para relajarse un poco. –dijo CNU algo sorprendido–.

–Oh miren, hay una nota en la mesa. –comentó Baro mientras tomaba la nota de la mesa–.

–"Chicos, tal vez esperaban que estuviéramos descansando, pero channie andaba triste así que salimos a comer un helado" –leyó Sandeul en aquel papel–.

–¿En serio Channie anda triste? No tenia ni idea –comentó CNU con un tono de preocupación–.

–¿Por qué estará triste? Habrá que esperar a que lleguen para preguntarle. –dijo Baro con resolución–.

Así todos decidieron que dormirían mientras esperaban a que llegaran jinyoung y Gongchan.

Ciertas horas después, los chicos se despertaron y regresaron al estudio a la grabación del programa, y Gongchan y Jinyoung volvieron a la casa.

–Creo que no hay nadie. –dijo Jinyoung a Gongchan mientras entraban–.

–Supongo que los chicos andan en su programa. –dijo Gongchan con un puchero en su rostro–.

–debe ser, y recuerda, ya hablamos de esto. Es el momento de los chicos, hay momentos para todos y a todos nos quieren por igual. –terminó Jinyoung consolando al menor–.

En eso ambos fueron a descansar, habían pasado gran tiempo caminando y comiendo helado mientras hablaban de la preocupación del macknae del grupo, el que se sentía triste porque sentía que se estaba quedando atrás.

 

~º~º~º~

 

De vuelta al estudio de inmortal song, despues de que anunciaron el ganador, los chicos se reunieron tras bastidores y expresaron todo eso que estaba escrito en sus caras.

 

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡En serio no puedo creerlo! Sentí que lo hicimos genial, pero en serio, ¡cuanta emoción! No esperé que ganáramos esta vez, ¡la competencia estaba dura! ¡Me siento muy feliz! –expresó Sandeul intentando contener la emoción y las lágrimas de felicidad–.

–¡Yo aun estoy que no me la creo! ¡En serio pellizquenme! –pidió Baro en claro asombro–.

–Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo CNU con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a cumplir el deseo de su amigo–.

–Ey, es un decir –rió Baro– en serio, ¡alejate! –decía mientras corría y CNU se rendía–.

–Ya quiero contarle a los chicos, sé que se alegrarán por nosotros, en serio qué felicidad. –dijo Sandeul con la viva emoción en sus ojos–.

Así fue como los chicos se embarcaron de camino a casa mientras bromeaban entre ellos y guardaban sus ansias de compartir su logro con sus dos grandes amigos.

 


End file.
